Rizzles shorts
by pcworth
Summary: This is just a place for some one-shots on our ladies
1. Chapter 1

Jane was surprised when Maura sat an intently watched the Patriots play the Broncos in the AFC championship game. She appeared to be just as upset when the Broncos won. Even before Jane could go on a rant about how the offensive line did nothing to protect Tom Brady and give him time to get the ball to the receivers, Maura was already pointing out the flaws in the O-line protection schemes. If Jane hadn't been so upset over the loss she may have kissed Maura right then and there.

The next night it was the Bruins taking on the Flyers and again Maura was there on the couch with her concentrating on the game. Jane was about to ask her girlfriend about her newfound interest in sports but when the Bruins pulled out the 3-2 win Maura gave her a kiss and things progressed from the couch to the bedroom.

Then the next night the Bruins suffered a 6-2 loss to the Ducks just before the beginning of the all-star break, which set Jane off onto one of her tirades at the television. When she was done yelling at players and commentators who couldn't even hear her, she reached for the remote to shut it off and that is when she noticed Maura sitting there with a forlorn look on her face. Figuring Maura didn't appreciate the volume her voice had gotten, she began to apologize.

"They don't play again until Tuesday?" Maura asked.

"Yeah, if you call what they do playing," Jane said as she shut off the TV. She was getting a weird vibe off of Maura. She thought about how Maura had been engaged in the games lately, and had pretty much during the entire football season. "You know they really aren't doing bad, but they lose stupid games like that; it's frustrating is all."

"They are 26 and 18, which means they are winning more than 50 percent of their games, but the leader in the conference is 29 and 15, which is better but they need to improve in the second half of the season to secure a spot in the playoffs," Maura said.

Jane was not only stunned but more than a little turned on by Maura showing off some sports knowledge. Still, it was odd.

"Since when are you all about sports?"

"I'm not," Maura said. "Under normal circumstances I probably wouldn't care what the winning percentages are but since it affects my personal life I found I have become more engaged in it."

"Oh, Maura, you don't have to watch games just because I do. And look, I'm sorry about yelling at the TV. I just get mad sometimes because I think the teams should do better than they do. I get that they can't win every game."

"Well if they did win every game our sex lives would certainly improve," Maura said.

"What? Our sex lives. First of all there is nothing wrong with our sex lives. Secondly, what the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to imply that there was anything wrong with our sexual intercourse. It's just that …" Maura sighed. "Last year, do you remember when the Patriots won the Super Bowl?"

Jane laughed, "Yeah I remember them winning the Super Bowl."

"Do you remember afterward when we were alone here in the house?"

Jane thought back a moment. They had hosted a little watch party there and after the guys had left Jane had still been revved up from the win and she recalled carrying Maura back to the room with Maura's legs wrapped around her. The sex had been epic.

"Wait," Jane said. "You don't think that because the Patriots won that the sex was better, do you?"

"Yes," Maura said matter of factly. "Last year, the Patriots went 12-4 in the regular season and then went on to win the Super Bowl. This year, they also went 12-4 before losing the other night. After each of the wins, you and I engaged in intercourse. Compare that to the 48 percent win percentage by the Red Sox over the course of this past season and it was a rough summer. I found that on nights the Red Sox lost, the chances of us having sex at all decreased. Again, I am not saying that there is anything wrong with our sex; it's just that I have observed when your teams win that you become more heightened sexually. So the idea that the Bruins lost tonight and now I have to wait a week before them to play again, I find it frustrating, although maybe not in the same way you do."

Jane sat down on the couch trying to remember wins and losses as compared to her and Maura having sex. She had no idea, but Maura apparently did.

She suddenly felt very ridiculous.

"God Maur, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I was letting the games have that much effect on me."

"You don't have anything to apologize for," Maura said. "I look forward to game nights in ways I never thought of before. It's fun to engage in the games, even if I am doing it for the purely selfish reason of having sex. Now the idea that I have to wait until Tuesday..."

"The Celtics play tomorrow night against the Nuggets," Jane said smiling. "They have a good chance of winning."

Maura smiled back.

…

One night later

Jane pulled herself back up the bed and laid down next to Maura who was still breathing heavily.

"111 to 103, Celtics win," Jane said.


	2. Chapter 2

Maura was working at her desk when a knock at the door drew her attention away from the computer.

"Jane!"

Her best friend Detective Jane Rizzoli came limping into her office and took a seat on the couch. Maura immediately got up and came over. Jane's pant leg was ripped open and she was bleeding from a nasty looking wound near her knee.

"What happened?" Maura asked.

"Was chasing a perp," Jane said. "We were going through an alley between some buildings. Frost was circling around to get him at the other end. Bastard kept knocking over every trash can an obstacle he could find to slow me down. I caught up to him near the mouth of the alley way and bam there is Frost and the guy barrels into Frost. I tackled him from behind, but came down hard on the sidewalk. I didn't even notice this until we had the suspect cuffed and in the car. You think you can do a quick patch job?"

Maura shook her head, not saying no, but more at the recklessness her friend often displayed. "Yes, I will clean out the wound and get you bandaged up. Wait here."

She left the room and went out to the morgue where she grabbed a first aid kit. Treating Jane's bumps and bruises had become something of a habit over the years that they had known each other. Maura was just glad that most of her wounds were minor in nature.

It wasn't like the time Jane was shot outside of the precinct.

Shaking off the feeling that the memory of the day gave her, she returned to the office and began to clean the area where the skin had torn. There were a few winces from Jane as the antiseptic was applied, but for the most part Jane was a model patient.

"There," Maura said after she placed the bandage on her.

Jane looked down at her work and then at her. "Thanks Maur," she said standing up. Maura replaced the items in the kit and threw away the wrappings for the bandage and the cloth she used to clean the wound.

"You are welcome as always."

"Guys are going out for a beer tonight, want to join?" Jane asked.

"Thank you, but I just got a new medical journal today that has a fascinating article on stem cells that I want to read."

"Sounds thrilling," Jane said. "Well if you change your mind, you know where we will be."

Jane said goodbye and Maura went back to her work but found she was having trouble concentrating. She again thought about the day outside of the precinct when she had come running down the sidewalk to find Jane bleeding out. Jane had been unconscious almost immediately and Maura had gone into doctor mode, assessing the situation. Thankfully, the EMTs were nearby, waiting for the resolution to the hostage situation. They got Jane and Frankie loaded up quickly and to the hospital. It wasn't until later that Maura had even noticed she had gotten some of Jane's blood on her when she had knelt beside her friend there on the sidewalk.

It had been a rough time for her while Jane was in a coma. Not being able to hear Jane's voice, even when it was laced with sarcasm, or being able to see the depths of eyes had made Maura come to a few conclusions. The first being that if Jane didn't pull through she would be devastated.

The second being that she would be devastated not just because Jane was her best friend, but because she was in love with Jane.

Yet even as Jane recovered Maura had kept those feelings tampered down. She refused to ruin what they had by admitting that she loved Jane. As the years passed she figured the feelings would eventually go away, but they hadn't. When Jane and Casey got closer, Maura thought that it would be the end of it, that Jane would marry Casey and Maura's mind would appropriately assess that and then the feelings would disappear.

But Jane didn't marry Casey.

Ever since then it had been harder and harder for Maura to remain silent.

All Jane saw her as was a friend and while it was hard for Maura to simply accept that role and be content, she knew she had too. She knew that having Jane in her life this way was better than not having her in her life at all.

So she would remain silent. She would patch up Jane's wounds when needed. She would be there for Jane as a constant companion during life's ups and downs. She would be the best friend because in the end she knew it made Jane happy to have her in her life and so Maura would take that and be satisfied.

Yes, she thought, I can be silent. I have to be.


End file.
